In such environments as boats, valves are often located at remote and inaccessible positions necessitating the use of remotely located actuator assemblies. Presently, these valves are operated by rod or torque cable systems which perform inefficiently and have a high failure rate. A rotary actuator assembly is an alternative to the prior art. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,469 to Morse and 3,766,807 to Wiegand teach rotary actuator assemblies of the type for longitudinally moving a flexible motion transmitting core element in a curved path. A push-pull cable and helical wheel system are used, which provide an efficient system in tension but such systems operate at low efficiency in compression. The instant invention provides an efficient actuating system, which is a closed system operating around two helical wheels thereby providing an all-tension actuating system.